


For The Rest Of Eternity

by paranoid_parallax



Series: lotura week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Alchemy (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boundaries, F/M, Immortality, Kissing, Outer Space, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Day 5: Eternal Life / New Beginnings (Daffodil)After sacrificing themselves together to restore the realities Honerva destroyed, Allura and Lotor begin adjusting to their new existence as interdimensional beings.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: lotura week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	For The Rest Of Eternity

_Lotor? Are you alright?_

He could tell what Allura was saying, but couldn’t hear her; could feel her presence all around him, but couldn’t see her.

Now she was laughing.

“Here. Is this better?” And there she was in the middle of the cosmos, looking much the same as ever, save for the strange glow around her and the faint echo of her voice.

“Oh, I can turn those off. I think.” She did.

 _Can you hear my thoughts?_ he realized.

“Well, yes, but I can refrain if you don’t want me to, of course. I believe you can hear mine as well.”

 _Oh._ He wanted to trust Allura, but truthfully he didn’t really want anyone in his head… that was too familiar, too reminiscent of the witch’s prying.

“Then I’ll get out right away. I’m sorry.”

_No, don’t be sorry! It’s fine. I’m being ridiculous. You aren’t her, I didn’t mean to compare you—_

“Lotor, it’s alright. It’s fine for you to have boundaries.”

_Where am I?_

“You’re with me. It seems we’ve become… interdimensional beings.” She looked sheepish, awkward, fiddling nervously with her hair as she spoke. Lotor chuckled inwardly— of course that was her reaction to essentially becoming a goddess. Allura needed to learn to trust herself.

Well, maybe now she would be able to do so. They had eternity for that, after all.

_Where’s my body? How are you doing… that?_

“Oh. I mean, I assume you can manifest like this too.” Allura frowned, thinking. “Try to concentrate, alright? Focus on what you want to do… I know the power should be there, you just need to figure out how to use it.” She smiled. “It must be odd, since you’ve never even had any magic before, but you’ll get the hang of it.” Laughing softly, she added, “We do literally have forever, I suppose.”

Lotor struggled for a few minutes to figure it out, but eventually, he opened his eyes and looked down to see a glowing version of his body flicker a few times before solidifying. “How do you turn off the glow?” he asked, half to test if he could speak and half out of genuine curiosity.

Allura looked uncertain, biting her lip in thought. “I mean… I don’t really know, I just sort of did it.”

He laughed. “You’re too good at this to be any help, aren’t you.”

She looked faintly embarrassed. “I mean, it’s not like I’m really doing anything, it’s just… easy?”

“Exactly.”

She laughed with him. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be! I’m just impressed.”

Her shy smile was accompanied with a brief pulse of pink light around her, seemingly involuntary. “Maybe… maybe you’re just trying too hard. Just do what you want to do, don’t overthink it.”

“Alright.”

There, it was fading. Back to normal.

“This is… weird.”

“It definitely is.” She sighed. “I wonder if we can go back and visit… outside of here… see the others again… I imagine we can, right?”

“Probably. Why not? Might take some time to figure out, though.”

“Yes, that’s true. Well, at least we have plenty of that.”

Lotor stepped closer to her. “Are we able to touch each other?”

“Let’s find out.” Practically leaping toward him, she pulled him into a hug, picking him up and spinning him around, both of them laughing and clinging tightly to one other as they discovered that they could indeed touch.

Allura set him down— _on what? Space?_ _Probably best not to think too hard about it,_ he supposed. Arms still slung gently around him, she looked up at Lotor with shining blue eyes, smiling brightly. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him.

He could feel the universe around them, between them, _within_ them. As they pulled apart after a long moment, he swore he could see the glimmer of a million stars in her eyes.

Her Altean marks were glowing. Lotor brought a hand up to touch them, reverent. They looked just like they had when they’d approached Oriande. She had always had this power somewhere inside her, always been a goddess.

And now here they were. Interdimensional beings.

This time, he’d made the choice he was supposed to make. He’d learned from Allura, joining her in her sacrifice to restore the countless realities Honerva had destroyed.

She’d always known what to do.

“Our circumstances were different.”

Startled, he jerked his hand back as though he’d been burned. “Am I saying things out loud? I thought I was just thinking.”

“No, you aren’t.” She looked terribly apologetic. “I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to listen, it just sort of felt like you were sending it toward me— like there was some odd connection, for a moment. I wasn’t—”

“It’s alright.”

“Yours are glowing too.”

“They are?” He brought a hand to his own cheek, glancing down. At the edge of his vision, he could see his atypically bent marks glowing just like they had only once before.

“You’re beautiful,” she said quietly, expression brimming with affection.

“So are you.” He picked her up this time, and they kissed again.

“Now, let’s start getting acquainted with our new home, shall we?”

A few hours later, Lotor and Allura floated hand in hand through the cosmos, pointing out stars and planets to each other as they drifted by. They could move quickly— they could be anywhere whenever they pleased— but for now, it was nice to just take it all in at an idle pace.

They didn’t need air anymore, as their bodies weren’t technically real, so they didn’t bother forming helmets, long white hair flowing around each of them in a nonexistent wind. They could dissipate back into the fabric of the universe at will, but this would be more comfortable for the time being.

The Lion Goddess and her beloved.

No more running, no more fighting, no more fear. They had more than enough power now to remain assured of their safety— and beyond that, they had each other.

For the rest of eternity.


End file.
